


Eugene Porter X Reader - Supply Run

by writeyouin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: As Valentine's day approaches you decide to give Eugene flowers in the hope that he'll understand the social implications.





	Eugene Porter X Reader - Supply Run

Toiletries. Batteries. Baby food. Nappies. Antibiotics. These were all the items you were asked to keep an eye out for while on your next supply run from Alexandria. You slung your backpack over your shoulder, ready to head out of the community and into wherever your feet would guide you.

“Excuse me (Y/N).” Eugene’s droll tone caught your attention.

You grinned excitedly, eager to see him before you left. “Hey Eugene.” You beamed. “You alright?”

“Rick has just informed me that you intend to go on your supply run on your own without the assistance you could so direly need. Is that correct?”

“That about sums it up.”

“I must say, I am not pleased with this plan if it can be called such. You would be much safer within the confines of Alexandria’s walls.”

You smiled softly. “Eugene, I’ve been on a hundred supply runs, why is this one bothering you?”

“(Y/N), when was the last time you went alone anywhere?”

“Ooh, I’d say it’s been a good while now.”

“Exactly. If you insist on leaving, then it would be more logical to do so with a companion.”

“Hold on, if we’re gonna argue this then we both know I can’t do so with logic.”

“In the absence of logic, may I ask what you propose?”

“Videogames.”

Eugene frowned quizzically, both perplexed and intrigued by your statement. “Go on.”

“Right, so, if I take between one and three other group members in my party for this campaign I gain increased perception and attack strength. However, I would lose stealth, speed, and agility which is useful for sneaking past foes, into dungeons. Agreed?”

Eugene pondered a counter-argument before conceding and nodding stiffly. “Your hypothesis is solid.”

“Great. Is there anything you need while I’m out?”

“Copper wire.”

“Okie doke, I’ll keep an eye out.”

Eugene opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly, unsure of what to do next.

“(Y/N).” Glenn waved you over from the house porch, meeting you half way when you approached and leaving Eugene to walk away uncomfortably. “Sorry to interrupt but I heard you’re on a run today.”

“Yeah.” You nodded. “What do you need?”

“Uh, I went to the flower patches nearby but they’re pretty overrun by walkers right now so if you see anything along the lines, I’d like to give them to Maggie later on.”

“Aww, feeling romantic are we?”

Glenn gave a small laugh, “I’ve tried to keep track of the days ever since this all started and if I’m right, today’s Valentine’s day. I’d like to do something for her.”

“Really? Valentine’s day? That’s nice, I’ll see if I can find you anything.”

“Thanks (Y/N). Hey, before you go, what was that about with Eugene? He was acting… weirder than usual, I guess.”

“Yeah, he didn’t want me going out alone but it’s fine now, I think he was just worrying over nothing.”

“Yeah? Or maybe he likes you.”

“What? No, he doesn’t- He uh- Did he say anything?” You blushed, looking around for Eugene.

“Face it (Y/N), you stood up for him when nobody else did, he actually talks to you, the two of you kind of hang out on a regular basis, and to top it all off, he doesn’t want you to go out alone but he didn’t bat an eyelid when Michonne left this morning.”

You didn’t know what to say. While you knew you had strong feelings for Eugene, you didn’t have an inkling that he may feel the same until now; it’s what had stopped you from acting upon your impulses and asking him out.

“(Y/N)? You okay?” Glenn hovered in front of you, wondering if he’d said too much.

“I um- Happy Valentine’s day Glenn. I’ll catch you later.”

You ran off excitedly, eager to find whatever the outside world held. “ _Flowers._ ” The thought struck fast, dominating the other ideas that appeared at the notion of Valentine’s day. “ _Glenn thinks flowers are a good idea, I’m sure I can get enough for both of us. Right, supplies first, flowers second._ ”

* * *

You sat on a boulder overlooking Alexandria’s wall in the dimming light of the setting sun. All in all, it was a successful run, you’d found an old shed with its fair share of tools, including a spool of copper wire. On top of that, you’d come across a handful of wild flowers which made a miniature bouquet but there was definitely not enough for two people. You sighed despondently, deciding that the bouquet rightfully belonged to Glenn who’d asked for it first. Despite that, you still wished you had something to give Eugene apart from the wire which you pulled out of your pack to inspect. As you looked back and forth between the two items, half an idea formed. You fiddled with the wire, bending it easily. After a minute or so, you grinned, snapping a long piece off and shaping it; it only took a few minutes of work to form a half-decent, copper daisy. While you would’ve liked more time to improve your work, the sounds of approaching walkers alerted you that it was time to leave.

Glenn ran over to you as soon as you returned to Alexandria, you made sure Maggie was nowhere to be seen before discreetly pulling out the bouquet from behind your back.

“This is perfect, thanks (Y/N).” Glenn admired the flowers, tying them together with some ratty string he’d found.

“No problem, just hurry up and give them to her, Valentine’s day is almost over already.” You looked up to the sky which grew darker with each passing minute. Glenn nodded, running off ecstatically. Although you hadn’t got the bouquet it felt good, seeing how happy he was.

You pulled the copper wire and your gift out, knocking on the garage door which held Eugene’s workshop; he used the space to repair items that the people of the small community brought to him. Eugene opened the door hesitantly, then held it wide open to let you in.

“(Y/N), I was beginning to grow concerned, you have been gone a long time.” He stated, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah.” You smirked lopsidedly. “I found wire.” You held it out to him mechanically, nervous for what would come next.

“Thank you, this will speed up my work greatly.”

“R-right, this is for you too.” You shoved the flower into his chest roughly, avoiding eye-contact as he inspected the gift curiously.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He frowned as if he was missing some form of joke.

“Oh um, Glenn told me it was Valentine’s day but I couldn’t find any flowers so I made one.” You half-explained.

“Am I supposed to pass this on to someone for you?”

“Excuse me?”

“It is within the nature of Valentine’s day to anonymously confess to someone, is that what you require my assistance for?”

“No, no, not at all. That’s for you.” You stared pointedly at Eugene, hoping that he would get the meaning so you wouldn’t have to awkwardly explain everything.

“Am I to assume from this that you have the same romantic feelings for me as I have come to harbour for you?”

You smiled bashfully. “So you do have feelings for me?”

Eugene’s lips twitched, turning upwards slightly at the corners. “Would you like to join me for dinner now (Y/N)?”  he offered his arm which you accepted gratefully.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
